1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technology for detecting a moving direction of a wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless terminal has been developed to perform various functions such as multimedia functions in addition to ordinary voice communication. The wireless terminal may also serve as a portable storage device for facilitating input and output of data. For inputting data into the wireless terminal, various keys of a keypad are manually operated, or voice recognition process is employed. However, the manual operation of the keys is complicated because a user should be very attentive to the order of the key arrangement while the voice recognition process is very susceptible to environmental errors.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and wireless terminal for inputting data in the wireless terminal.